Leftover baggage-Flashback
by Smith39440
Summary: This is the third installment of the Leftover Baggage Series. Plus read the other two so you will know who the characters are. In this installment, Liv and Fitz have been married for 10 years and have 5 children. This one mainly focuses on their interaction with Tommy and a flashback to a troubled time in their marriage. Includes sex times!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is a Leftover Baggage Extra. I like to do a few snapshots of their lives after their story ended. This is the second Epilogue. Please read Vacation epilogue first. This one focuses on Tommy and you get a flashback into their lives when they had been married for 4 years.**

 **In the Present, the kids ages are Allison aka Allie-11, Fitzgerald IV aka Tommy-9, Patrick aka Patty-7, Madison aka Maddy-5 and Kennedy-3. Abby's son Oliver is 8.**

 **Flashback, the kids ages are Allie-5, Tommy-3 and Patty almost 1.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. To my book club discussion readers especially Jan, I know I promised this a while back but I wanted to do this story justice and as you can see it is very long but necessary for character development. As I stated before, "I got you" LOL. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Happy Reading everyone. Please don't forget to vote. Our future depends on it.**

* * *

"Liv." Fitz spoke softly as if he were afraid he might startle her.

Olivia let out a deep sigh with her eyes still closed.

Fitz looked at his watch and spoke to her softly again, "Babe, we've been sitting outside of this restaurant for at least 10 minutes. Dad is probably wondering what is keeping us."

She sighed and opened her eyes, "Why did I agree to do this again?"

Fitz just shrug his shoulders. It had been at least two months since their family cruise when she agreed to meet his father's new girlfriend. Her only requests were to meet in a public place without the children present. After the last encounters with Big Jerry's two previous girlfriends, Liv was not anxious to meet another one. If she was honest with herself, she genuinely thought Big Jerry's relationship would fizzle out and it would save her the trouble of meeting this new woman. But another part of her is intrigued. None of Big Jerry's relationship have lasted more than 2 or 3 months. This one has lasted 6 months. He usually dates young socialites or gold diggers with more body than brains. After Big Jerry's constant calls to schedule a dinner, Liv finally broke down and told him they would have dinner this Friday in Santa Barbara. Tommy had his X games competition tomorrow in Santa Barbara also so she figured they might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Now she was seriously regretting her decision.

Fitz looked at his watch again, "How about we give it at least 30 minutes? If you feel uncomfortable or don't like her, then you just give me the signal and we are out of there."

Liv looked at him, "What signal?"

He smiled, "You know the signal that you give. You raise your eyebrows and you have this look that says, 'I am about to snap.'"

Liv chuckled, "I don't have a look like that."

Fitz laughed, "Yes you do. You usually give it to me when one of the kids have pushed you too far. I have to step in and play bad daddy."

Liv laughed harder, "Oh god! I do have that look."

Still laughing, "Yeah but that what makes us a good team. We know and respect each other. Team work makes the dream work."

"Wow, I think you get lamer the longer I am married to you."

"I may be lame but I got you to loosen up."

She finally stopped laughing and took a cleansing breath, "Yeah, you did. You always know just what I need."

He put his hand on her neck and pulled her face towards him giving her a strong passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, "You are the most important person in my life. Without you, there is no me. Without you, we don't have our family. I will always take care of you and I will always be here to give you what you need. There is nothing to worry about. I got you. Do you trust me?"

She whispered, "With my life."

He kissed her forehead, "Remember Team Grant!"

They shared a small quick kiss and exited the car. They entered the Mexican restaurant called 'Mi Casita's' where they were greeted by the hostess.

Fitz put his arm possessively around Olivia's waist pulling her close to him as he addressed the hostess, "We are here with the Grant Party. I believe they have already been seated."

The hostess smiled, "Yes, they are in the private room towards the back. Will you please follow me?" She grabbed some menus and led them towards the back of the restaurant.

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and followed.

Liv looked around and whispered in his ear, "Leave it to your father to still find a way to make this private even if we ask for a public setting."

Fitz chuckled, "He is the master negotiator."

They stopped outside a room closed off by a curtain. Liv whispered to Fitz, "30 minutes?"

Fitz gave her a kiss on the nose, "I got you."

They walked through the curtain to find Big Jerry sitting alone at the table with his phone in his hand. He stood up when he saw them enter, "I was just about to call you guys. I was starting to get worried that something had happened."

Fitz hugged his father, "We are good. Just running a little behind schedule."

Big Jerry hugged Olivia, "You are still looking beautiful as always."

Liv smiled as they released their hug, "And you are always thinking like a businessman, Dad. Very public and still private."

Big Jerry laughed as they all took their seats at the table, "You know me Liv. It's hard to think any other way."

They all chuckled. Fitz noticed the empty seat next to his father, "Is your date running late?"

Big Jerry shook his head, "No, she rode with me. She had to go to the restroom. I think she is a little nervous. Emily explained to her what happened between you guys and my previous dates. I think she just wants to make a good impression."

Fitz looked at Liv then his father, "So Em has met her?"

Big Jerry nodded, "Yeah, she likes her."

Liv looked at Big Jerry, "We will try to keep an open mind."

"That is all I ask."

The curtains to the room opened and a woman walked in. The first thing that Liv and Fitz noticed was this was not one of Big Jerry's typical dates. His dates were usually no older than 25 years old but the woman before them had to be at least over 50. She had a natural downhome look to her. His other dates looked fake from all of their plastic surgeries but this woman looked like she has never been under the knife. She looked 'real'.

They all stood. Big Jerry smiled, "Oh honey we were just talking about you."

The older woman walked towards him smiling, "I hope it was all good."

He kissed her cheek, "It was. Everything about you is good." He motioned to Liv and Fitz, "I'd like you to meet my son, Fitzgerald III and his wife/my daughter, Olivia." Big Jerry had dropped the 'in-law' years ago. To him, Liv was his daughter 100%.

He motioned to Liv and Fitz, "Guys, this beautiful lady is Sarah Mitchell."

Liv extended her hand to Sarah but Sarah pulled her into a hug instead. Sarah chuckled at their faces as she hugged Fitz, "You will have to excuse me, but I am a hugger. I am so excited to finally meet you both."

They each took their seats. Fitz put his arm on the back of Liv's chair, "We are happy to finally meet you as well. I must say you are not what we expected."

Sarah had a bubbly personality, "I know. Big Jerry and Emily have explained a lot to me and I understand your reluctance. Plus, I know firsthand the kind of women he has dated. More body than brain."

Liv snickered, "Exactly. But we are pleasantly surprised to meet you."

The waiter came in to take their order. Big Jerry ordered a pitcher of Margaritas for the table but Fitz ordered a soda since he was driving.

After the waiter left, Sarah started the conversation, "I have heard so much about you guys and I must say that you have some beautiful children. Jerry couldn't stop showing me pictures of them when we first met. He even played me a few of the videos they sent to his phone. They are hilarious."

Fitz smiled, "Yeah, our kids are constantly joking and clowning around. They like to send him videos so he can send them gifts. Don't let their slick tricks fool you. He falls for it every time."

Big Jerry interrupted, "My grandkids know that I will spoil them anytime. Grandpa is a big softy and they know it."

The waiter came back with their drinks. Liv took a sip of her margarita before she asked the million-dollar question, "How did you two meet?"

Sarah and Big Jerry exchanged a look and laughed. Big Jerry answered, "We met on the European Cruise I went on a few months ago."

Liv kinda frowned with a thought, "Didn't you go on that cruise with another woman?"

Sarah laughed, "He did and I was there with my boy toy as well."

Liv and Fitz shared a look that said 'WTF'.

Big Jerry explained, "We boarded the ship in Spain and all Crissy talked about was fashion shopping in Milan. I mean, we were on a 21-day cruise stopping in these amazing Mediterranean ports but all she cared about was fashion. I was already second-guessing being with her anyway then we went to dinner where we were seated with another couple. That couple just so happen to be Sarah and her younger guy, Tanner."

Sarah continued the story, "Tanner was much like Crissy except he had more muscle than brain. They both were simply eye candy and couldn't hold an ounce of conversation. The first night at dinner, Jerry and I hit it off quite well. I noticed how our conversation had depth that went over our dates' head. We agreed to meet later that night away from our dates and we talked well into the night and morning. At the first stop in Barcelona the next day, Jerry bought both Tanner and Crissy one-way tickets back to the States and we continued our cruise together. We have been inseparable ever since."

Fitz cleared his throat, "Not to judge or anything but that was a little cruel. I mean couldn't you have waited until you got home."

"Son, at our age, we don't have the luxury of waiting. We liked each other. We wanted to see where this relationship could possibly go and those two were in the way. You know me son. I love to eliminate the competition. We both realize there is no point in being with someone if you have nothing to say outside of the bedroom."

Fitz's face frowned at that mental picture. "Thanks dad. Now I need to scrub my brain."

Liv looked at Sarah, "I assume that you are retired."

Happy to talk about something else, Sarah responded, "Yes, I was a nurse for over 30 years. I was married to my husband for over 25 years before he died. We had two sons. My oldest is a professor at NYU and my youngest is a doctor. The cruise was a gift from them. They know how much I dreamed of exploring the world but my husband was cheap and would never take me anywhere. When he died, I took his life insurance money plus our savings and put our boys through college. I wanted them to have a great education. Now I am learning the bigger the sacrifice, the greater the reward. I am happy because I met Jerry."

Big Jerry took her hand, "She doesn't have to sacrifice any more. I spoil her just as much as I spoil my grandkids. Maybe even more. Which is why I was so anxious for you all to meet. Sarah would love to come to Tommy's competition tomorrow."

Fitz looked at Liv giving her the final decision, "I have no objections to you coming tomorrow. I am sure the kids would love to meet you. They have missed their grandfather a lot. Do you have any grandkids?"

Sarah picked up her phone, "I have two." She showed Liv and Fitz pictures of her grandkids, "Each of my boys have one. Mark has a daughter, Jessica and Mikal has a son, Mikal Jr. They live on the east coast and I have been with Big Jerry since I got back from my vacation. We are thinking about taking a trip to see them next week."

Big Jerry smiled at her, "We can go whenever you want." He looked at Fitz, "Are you staying at the house this weekend?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, Allie and Patty are staying with Emily while Maddy and Kennedy are with Maya and Eli. Liv, Tommy and I are staying at a hotel near the competition because he needs to be up early and practice on the course. Everyone else will get there around 11 am. Plus, I figured the peace and quiet will help calm his and Liv's nerves since this is his first competition after he broke his knee."

Sarah gasped, "Oh my god. That had to be horrible for everyone."

Liv nodded, "It was. It was his final event of the night. He had to race his skateboard down this long ramp and they would see who got the most height. I remember the exact moment that I knew something was wrong. He lost control and fell at least 20 feet landing on the ground. I don't actually remember how I got to him but I did. He had a fractured knee and was in a cast for 6 weeks. I am not really looking forward to going through that again."

Fitz kissed Liv on the side of her head, "Everything is going to be okay."

The waiter brought their food and the evening was pleasant. After finishing her meal and at least four margaritas, Liv stood, "Excuse me but I need to use the restroom."

Sarah stood with her, "I will go with you and show you where it is."

Once the ladies had left, Big Jerry looked at Fitz, "Well, what do you think?"

Fitz smiled, "I like her. I think Liv likes her. She seems nice and different which I think is a good thing."

Big Jerry nodded, "Good because I want to marry her. I plan on asking her sons for their blessing but I also wanted yours and Emily's. Emily has given me hers. What about you?"

Fitz sat up straight and looked his father in his eyes, "You have my blessing. I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy then I am all for her becoming a part of our family."

"Thank you son. I really appreciate it."

The ladies came back to the table. After about 20 more minutes of conversation, everyone hugged goodbye and went their separate ways. Liv and Fitz went to Emily's to pick up Tommy so they could go to the hotel.

Fitz pulled his sister to the side, "You could have given me a heads up or something."

Emily laughed, "I wanted you to have an unbiased opinion. I didn't want my judgement to persuade you one way or another."

"Yeah well, I am happy for him. He seems to like her and she seems to make him happy."

Emily looked at her brother and spoke softly, "He told me that for years he has envied you."

Fitz was shocked, "Me? Why me?"

"You have a great family and a wonderful wife who looks at you like you hang the stars and the moon."

Fitz shook his head, "No, it's the other way around. I worship her."

Emily pointed at him, "That's my point. It's equal. It's love. It's complete trust and not everyone has that. Not every relationship or marriage has that but you do. He was looking for something close to what you have. I think he's found it."

Fitz looked his sister, "What about you, Em? Do you have that completeness in your marriage?"

Emily sighed, "I love my husband. I think we kind of lost something after the kids were born but we are okay. I know he isn't going anywhere and neither am I. Not everyone needs that completeness. I am happy and content. It works for us."

He hugged his sister, "As long as you are happy."

Liv and Fitz said good night to everyone as they left with Tommy and headed to the hotel. After check-in and getting everything settled in their two-bedroom suite, Tommy and Liv took their showers in their respective bathrooms. While Fitz was in the shower, Liv read Tommy his bedtime story and tucked him in for the night.

She came back in the room closing the door just as Fitz was coming out of the bathroom. She sighed with desire when she saw he had his towel hanging low around his waist while water slowly dripped from his body.

He smirked when he saw her staring at him, "See something you like?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I see something I love."

He walked over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards the bed. He sat down on bed and pulled her into his lap with her back on his chest. He kissed her shoulder next to the camisole strap she wore. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

He whispered in her ear, "How can Tommy be such a badass on his skateboard and bike but he still wants his mommy to tuck him in at night?"

They laughed when Liv elbowed him in the ribs, "Leave him alone. He might be 9 but he is still my baby. I love that he needs me. I almost cried when he stopped letting me kiss him in public."

Fitz chuckled, "Yeah, I remember that. He was in kindergarten and told you no kisses. You acted like he stabbed you in the heart."

"I was stunned. He kisses me all the time at home and he refuses to go to bed without getting a kiss from me. You've seen him come into the room at night just to tell me that I forgot to give him a kiss. It just shocked me that he wouldn't let me give him one at school."

Fitz hugged her tighter and kissed her shoulder, "He is just growing up. He is a secret mama's boy."

Liv sighed deeply, "I am so scared about tomorrow. I know he is too. I wish I could tell him not to worry and that everything will be okay but I can't even tell myself that. He could have injured more than just his leg. It could have been much worse."

Fitz lifted her up to stand. He moved to the center of the bed against the headboard and pulled her back into his lap straddling him this time. He kissed her nose, then her jaw while his hands roamed her body. He spoke in his deep baritone voice, "It is my job to alleviate your worries. I will deal with Tommy tomorrow. That is why we got this hotel remember. I knew the both of you would worry yourselves to death. So right now, I am going to help you clear your mind and release all of your stress."

She moaned getting lost in the sensation, "How are you going to do that?"

He pulled her camisole off her body releasing her breast. He leaned her back into the middle of the bed pulling her legs over his shoulder. He grabbed her boy short and underwear slowly sliding them up her legs off her body. He maneuvered his body on top of hers throwing off the towel in the process. He had a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed her lips. He moved to her jaw towards her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe while he whispered, "I promised to always give you what you need. Right now, you need your Big Daddy to worship your body."

She moaned and caved to his touched as he licked and kissed down her body. He pinched and bit her nipples the way he knows she likes. He put extra kisses on her scars that were still visible on her chest. He slowly moved down to her stomach. He always payed special attention to her C-Section scar from when she had Madison. He almost lost her and it was a reminder of how precious she was to him.

He looked up into her eyes, "I love you so much that it hurts. You are my world. You are my breath. You are my everything."

Before she could response, he dove head first into her pussy silencing her. She swore he got better with age. He buried his face and fucked her with his tongue. She gripped his head trying to hold on to something. He wrote his name with his tongue on her pussy. He loved branding her and letting her know who she belonged to. He wrapped his arms around her hips when he knew she was close. He pushed two fingers inside of her making her climax and nearly jump off the bed.

After he licked her essence as she was coming down from her high, he crawled up her body. He lined his cock at the entrance to her core then slowly pushed into her.

She gripped his back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Oh God! Yes Big Daddy."

He went deep and hard. He pushed her legs wider to give her more of him, "This is mine. I love you so much."

She loved when he got possessive and dominating. She pulled his head down towards her neck, "Fuck me baby! Give me what I need!"

He bit her neck as he raised her hips to give him a deeper angle, "I got what you need you. You need Big Daddy's dick to remind you who owns you. You are my wife. This is my pussy. You are going to take all of this dick, aren't you?"

Panting and screaming, "Yes….Shit… I'm cumming."

"Cum for me, Baby."

She screamed, "Fitz!"

He sped up his thrust, "Yeah, say my name. Let everyone know how good your husband fucks you."

Her orgasm over took her body causing her pussy to squeeze his cock for dear life. He came with a powerful force as she milked him dry shooting his seed into her. They both laid there panting and gasping for air.

Fitz eventually pulled out of her and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wash cloth and cleaned between her legs. Liv just continued to lay there coming down from her amazing orgasms. Fitz put on a pair of boxers and slid Liv's panties back on.

After getting them both settled into bed, he pulled her to him and spooned behind her. She had not spoken since her orgasm so he knew he had accomplished his goal of turning her brain into mush. He wanted her to have a peaceful night of sleep. But something had been on his mind since talking to his sister. He wanted to let it go but he really needed to know.

He spoke softly trying not to startle her, "Babe, can I ask you a question?"

"Mm-hmm." That was her response. He knew she was halfway sleep and a part of him knew he was being selfish but he had to ask.

"Do you think you've settled in this marriage?'

He felt the moment she had completely woken up. Even though it was dark, he could see her eyes as she turned to look him in the face.

"Settled? What do you mean?"

He groaned, "I was talking to Emily earlier and she made it seem like she wished her marriage was better but she is just accepting it for what it is. It's like she settled and is content with her marriage being the way it is."

She put her hand on his face and stared into his eyes, "Do you remember the Christmas gift you gave me two years ago?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I bought you a Chalet in Aspen, Colorado."

She nodded and smiled back, "We were in bed one night and out the blue, I mentioned that I missed have white Christmases like I did when I grew up in DC. I said ever since I moved to California, there has been no snow on Christmas morning. I wanted my kids to experience a Christmas like I had growing up. I wanted them to wake up Christmas morning and go sledding in the yard or make snow angels while I make a warm Christmas feast and hot chocolate in the kitchen. I told you that just as a random thought. It was a random thought that most people would have said was stupid. But not you."

She kissed his lips and leaned her forehead against him, "No, I don't think I have settled in this marriage because my wonderful husband would go out of his way to turn my stupid random thought into a reality. You bought me a house in Aspen so I could have all of the white Christmases that I want. That is one of the reasons why I love you. You listen even when what I am saying makes absolutely no sense. You make me feel like I am the most important person in the world to you."

He pulled her tighter, "Because you are."

She looked into his eyes, "Do you think you settled?"

He shook his head, "No. I think I hit the jackpot when you agreed to marry me. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted and more. No, I don't feel like I've settled because there is no one out there better than you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well, there you go. Now I am going to get some sleep. My sexy husband as worn me out."

He laughed and kissed her head, "Good night baby. I love you."

She mumbled, "I love you too."

X X

The next morning around 6 am, Fitz walked into the room that Tommy was sleeping in. He found him sitting on the bed fully dressed tightening the wheels on his skateboard.

Fitz spoke to him, "Hey son. You about ready to go?"

Tommy looked up at his dad, "Yeah, just making sure these are tight. I don't want to lose a wheel."

Fitz sat beside him on the bed. He noticed that each of the wheels were a different color, "Why are they different colors?"

Tommy pointed to the wheels, "Allie's favorite color is red, Patty's is green, Maddy's is purple and Kennedy's is pink. I wanted to do something so that it would feel like they were all out there with me."

Fitz was impressed. Since coming back from their vacation, he has been a new and mature Tommy. Instead of causing chaos, he tries to help out more and increase the peace. He has become closer to his siblings and he helps care for the younger kids when Fitz and Liv are unable to.

Fitz put his arm on Tommy's shoulder, "That is a nice thing to do." Fitz noticed that the bottom of the skateboard had 'Grant' on it. "Is this a new skateboard? It's my first time seeing it."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, mom ordered it for me. I used my allowance last month plus the money Mom paid me for doing extra chores and things around the house."

Fitz smiled at his first-born son, "I am impressed. You are really growing up."

"Yeah, I had to realize that everything is not about me. Right now, I am just focused on making you and mom proud of me."

Fitz pulled his son into a hug and kissed his head, "We are proud of you, son. No matter what, we will always be proud of you." Fitz felt himself getting emotional and held his son as tight as possible.

Tommy finally tried to pull away, "Dad, you're choking me."

They chuckled as Fitz released him. Fitz pulled a hat from his back pocket, "Mom found this in your room during one of her double or triple checks behind us that she loves to do whenever we leave the house."

Tommy took the hat and laughed, "I should have known I couldn't get anything past her. I think you may be on the something when you said Mom has mild case of OCD."

Fitz put his finger to his mouth, "SHH, you are going to get me in trouble with her." He smiled at his son's laughter, "But this isn't about Mom. This is about you and why you left your lucky hat at home on purpose. You've worn this hat at every competition so why leave it now."

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, "Because, it's not lucky. I wore it at my last competition and ended up with fractured knee. That's not lucky."

Fitz pushed his hands through his hair slowly, "Son, I am going to tell you something that I've never told anyone except your mother. I have faced many difficult times in my life. There were times I was angry, sad and worried. But there have only been two times in my life when I was so scared that it felt like time had stopped. Times when I felt froze and afraid to move because I didn't know what I would hear or see in the next few seconds or minute. The first time was when your mom went into labor with Maddy. You were 4, Allie was 6 and Patty was almost 2. Your mother went into preterm labor and Maddison was born 2 months early. Your mother was bleeding and it was a bloody freaking mess. I wasn't allowed to go into the delivery room. Even if I could go, I still had to wait with the three of you in the waiting room because I had no one to leave you with. You guys were scared and crying because one minute, Mom was fine and the next she was on the kitchen floor bleeding in pain. It took everything in me to keep it together for the three of you while I waited to hear the news about if I lost my wife, my daughter or both. I want time to stand still. Not knowing was the best thing for me because at least then they both were alive in my mind. Family and friends finally came but I still held you three in my arms because you were my lifeline to your mother. When the doctors finally came out, I felt like my heart had stopped. Whatever news they were going to tell me, it was going to change my life. I breathe a small sigh of relief when they said that your mother and Madison both survived. But my world crumbled when they told me your mother was in a coma."

Fitz wiped the tears from his eyes as he relived this memory, "I felt helpless. I fell to my knees and cried like a baby. I felt like I couldn't feel anything. In those few moments, I kept searching for my purpose. Then I thought about how your mother would feel if she saw me. She would tell me to get my ass up and get my head back into the game. I still had people looking up to me. So I got up and went to Daddy mode. I got the three of you situated with family. I saw Maddy in the NICU and for five days I sat by your mother's side while she laid in a coma. Eventually, she woke up and everything worked out. But for those few moments, I was scared out of my mind."

Tommy looked at his dad, "When was the second time you were scared?"

He put his arms around Tommy's shoulder, "When I saw you take that fall last year."

Tommy dropped his head.

Fitz gripped his shoulder tighter, "I stood in the stands afraid to move. I think your mother was down there before you hit the ground. But me, I just stood there as I watch your mother and the medical staff look you over. I held hands with the brother and sisters while we prayed that you were okay. Those moments of not knowing were endless. I had to remind myself to breathe. When they put you on the stretcher and you raised arms to give a thumbs up, I felt a huge sigh of relief. I didn't know the extent of your injury but I knew you were alive and that was all that mattered."

Tommy twirled the hat around, "What does that have to do with my lucky hat?"

Fitz touched the hat, "You may believe that your hat failed you but I want you to understand that it could have been so much worse. Your mother and I have raised you to believe that everything is God's will and we know that it was truly him that spared your life that day. But many sports have superstitious beliefs and you believe this is your lucky competition hat so we want you to wear it. It is lucky because instead of being paralyzed or dead, you only had a small hairline fracture in your knee. Son, that to me screams lucky."

Tommy whispered his fears, "What if I fail? What if I don't place? What if I fall again?"

"Son, you only fail if you never try. Placing on the podium doesn't make you a winner. And it doesn't matter if or how many times you fall, the only thing that matters is that you get back up and try again."

Tommy nodded, "Like you did when Mommy was sick."

Fitz kissed his head, "Exactly. Just like me, you have people looking up to you. You're Allie's little partner in crime sneaking snacks for her when you both think we aren't looking. You're Patty's big brother who plays soccer with him in the yard and lets him follow you around. You're Maddy's part-time caregiver who watches princess movies with her when she is too sick to go outside. You're Kennedy's protector who she runs to when she sees a spider. But to your mom and me, you are our hero. Most people would assume that being named after me, you will accept that you are supposed to take my place at the company. But not you. You are trying to make your own way. You may be named Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV but to us, you will always be our brave Tommy. We both applaud you and will continue to give you all the encouragement in the world."

Tommy nodded his head and put his hat on backwards, "I guess it's time to get going then. Time to put on a show, Team Grant style."

Fitz smiled, "Exactly. We always do better when we are a team."

They hugged one more time then walked out the room towards the door to the suite. Liv walked out the bedroom at the same time. Everyone was dressed casual for the long hot evening in the sun. Liv smiled when she saw Tommy in his hat.

Fitz gave her an appreciative once over, "Are you ready?'

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I am good." Fitz knew she meant it in more ways than one. She smiled at Tommy, "Are you good?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, I'm good." He opened the door and talked over his shoulder, "Mom, dad said you have OCD."

Liv glared at Fitz as he pushed Tommy out of the door, "Traitor. I am going to kick you off the team."

Walking down the hall, he yelled, "Never! Team Grant for life.

X X

Tommy warmed up on the course. First he took his bike for a few runs then he switched to his skateboard. Liv sat in the stands watching him warm up. Fitz hung out near the practice area doubling checking to see how Tommy felt about his equipment. They had a spare bike and two spare skateboards in the truck plus Fitz had his tools in case something needed to be adjusted. After completing all of his runs, Tommy gave his parents a thumps-up and went to hang out with the other competitors in the big tent.

Fitz took his place in the stands next to Olivia. Slowly their friends and families came and sat down. Liv's parents sat by her.

Maya grabbed Liv's hand, "How is he doing this morning?"

Liv sighed, "He is good. Fitz had a talk with him and just watching him do a couple of practice runs, I can tell that he is slowly regaining his confidence."

Maya looked at her daughter, "How are you doing?"

Liv gave her a weak smile, "I will be better when this is over. I've been a nervous wreck all week. I think everyone in the office started avoiding me as much as possible. I don't know if it was because they were afraid I would get upset or if it was because Fitz told them not to bother me. I have been a world class bitch lately."

Maya squeezed her hand, "It's okay to be a bitch sometimes. Your son could have been seriously hurt last time he competed and that was heavy on your mind and heart. Plus you have this huge East Coast expansion that you are working on that has you stressed. Not to mention, you are a married mother of 5. I would be shocked if you weren't a bitch every now and then."

Liv kissed her mother's cheek, "You still know how to make me feel better."

"Always."

Tommy waved towards the stands when he saw his whole family was there to support him. He had his parents, his siblings, his grandmother and both grandfathers, Grandpa's new girlfriend, his Aunt Emily and Uncle Jamie, his cousins Jamie and Jeffrey, his Aunt Abby and cousin Oliver, and his Uncles Stephen, Harrison and Huck. His entire family was there to support him and he promised himself that he would do his best to make them proud.

His first run on his BMX bike was a simple run without a very high degree of difficulty. He knew he was being cautious but he also wanted to feel out his competition. After the first runs were complete, Tommy found himself in 6th out of 12. He looked towards the stands at his dad silently asking him what he thought he should do.

Fitz and Tommy had been working on a new trick in the skate park that Fitz had built for him in the back yard. It was a sick trick with a very high degree of difficulty. Fitz was the only one that knew about the trick and he knew that Liv would probably kill both of them if she knew anything about it. He was saving it for competition and they agreed that he would only do it if he felt comfortable.

Fitz nodded his head and mouthed, "You can do it."

Tommy nodded his head signaling, "Okay."

Tommy started his run feeling very confident. When he got near the end, he sped up and got enough air off the wall to do his no hands 360 with a sick air move in the middle. When he landed safely the crowd went crazy. When his run was complete, he looked in the stands and laughed when he saw his mother hitting his father on the shoulder.

Fitz was whistling and clapping louder anyone. He was very proud of his son. Tommy earned enough points to finish the bike competition with 2nd place.

There was a break in between so Tommy when to the competitors' tent where he was met by his parents.

Fitz gave him a fist bump, "That was awesome, dude. I told you that you could do it."

Liv hugged him, "You almost gave me a heart attack out there. I didn't know you could do something like that."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, I did the math and tested the angles at home. I had dad out there with me in case something went wrong. If I told you then you would have said no."

"Well, I don't like you keeping things from me but at least you had your dad. I am proud of you."

Tommy smiled big, "Thanks mom. 1 down and 1 to go."

Fitz touched his shoulder, "That's the spirit. You can do it. I don't want you to be cautious on this first run. I want you to go balls to the wall."

Liv scrunched her face, "Really honey. This is your son not one of your boys."

Fitz playfully rolled his eyes, "Okay. Just go all out. Leave everything on the course."

Tommy nodded and laughed, "You got it dad. Balls to the wall."

Liv glared at Fitz.

Fitz shook his head, "I see now that you are trying to get your mother to kill me."

Tommy laughed harder, "You're too easy, dad."

The skateboard competition was fierce and competitive. After 2 runs Tommy was in second with the skateboard launch left. This was the moment he and Liv were afraid of. He would have skate down a 25ft ramp towards a halfpipe that would launch him at least 30ft in the air.

Fitz and Maya held Liv's hand as Tommy took to the start of the ramp. She wanted to close her eyes but she was afraid that she would miss something if anything went wrong.

Tommy took off down the ramp.

Liv watched every move, "Come on..Come on..Good..Ok..Get Ready..Bend your knees.." She continued to chant the steps as he moved down the ramp.

Tommy launched off the halfpipe in textbook form. He had his knees bent properly and held his board as he glided through the air. He reached a wicked height of 48ft before he came back down landing properly without any complications. Liv breathed a huge sigh of relief when he came to a stop. Everyone clapped and cheered when he took a bow in their direction.

Tommy placed 1st and won the skateboard competition for his division. After the awards ceremony, he was met by his family as they were leaving the stands to congratulate him.

Kennedy ran and jumped in his arms, "You were good Tommy."

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I think it was the pink wheel that did it for me."

Maddy came up and hugged him, "Did you like our sign we made for you?" She held a sign that said, 'WE LOVE TOMMY!'

He kissed her cheek, "I love it Maddy."

He, Patty, and Allie did a group hug thing that they always did whenever one of them was in something. He hugged the rest of his family and friends.

Fitz said loudly, "This cause for a celebration."

Everyone cheered.

Big Jerry interrupted, "I am way ahead of you, Son. I have a room reserved at Harris' Plaza Café. I am going to treat everyone. I knew my grandson would do wonderful in his competition plus it will give everyone a chance to get to know Sarah." He clapped his hands, "Now who wants to ride with Granddad."

All the kids yelled, "Me! Me!"

Liv, always the voice of reason, "Dad, you don't have any room to take everyone."

Big Jerry shook his head, "Nonsense. Granddad knew he was seeing all of his grandkids including Oliver so I have rented a stretched Hummer Limousine with plenty of room for them to ride with me."

All of the kids screamed as they ran to the parking lot where a lime green limo was waiting. Big Jerry and Sarah got in with all of the kids. He rolled down the window, "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us? There is plenty of room."

All the adults shook their heads no. Liv waved him off, "I think we are good. We all value our sanity right now. We will just meet you at the restaurant."

The limo took off and everyone went to their car. Fitz opened the passenger door for Liv. It's like second nature to him because he always opens the door for her.

Fitz got in the car shaking his head, "Only my father would rent a limo for his grandkids."

Liv smiled, "I would say he was showing off for Sarah but he's always been like that. Let's just go and sit back because no matter what we tell them today, they have two sets of grandparents that will spoil them anyway."

Fitz started the car, "Look on the bright side. They have wine there."

Liv threw her head back and laughed, "Thank God for that."


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch with everyone, the kids decided to stay with their Grandpa who promised them a night of unlimited fun. Gladly accepting a break, Liv and Fitz went back to the hotel.

Liv laid between Fitz legs on the couch while he channeled surfed on the TV. He stopped when he saw the movie, 'Secretariat'.

He kissed Liv's cheek, "Are you asleep?"

She shook her head, "No, I just don't want to watch you go through the same channels 50 times before you stop to watch something."

He squeezed her tight, "You say that like you know me or something."

She laughed, "Honey, I know you better than anyone."

He kissed her hair, "That's because you are my best friend."

She put her hand over his, "You are mines as well. That's why I forgive you for the OCD comment."

Fitz groaned, "You know I had to make the kids understand why you are so detailed in making sure things are put in its proper place."

"But there is a difference between that and OCD. You are the one that is always yelling 'Babe, have you seen this or have you seen that.' If you put things back in their correct spot, then it would be there when you need them."

Fitz nods his head because he has heard this before, "Yeah but what about the double and triple checking before we leave the house."

She sat up and looked at him, "Do you not remember being so stressed out after we had Tommy? We decided to take a family trip to the beach to unwind. Then we got there and realized we left the diaper bag on the kitchen table."

Fitz burst out laughing, "Oh my god! That was so funny."

Liv laughed, "It's funny now but it wasn't then. Who would have thought that being stressed out from having two kids would be the good ole days?"

Fitz shook his head, "Certainly not me."

Liv's cell phone started ringing on the coffee table. Fitz picked it up, saw it was Abby and answered, "I am trying to enjoy a quiet evening with my wife."

Abby started crying on the other end, "I am sorry, Fitz. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Fitz felt bad, "No, Abby here she is. You can talk."

Liv saw the look on Fitz face as she grabbed the phone, "Abby, what's wrong?"

Abby cried harder, "My marriage is over. Leo doesn't want to be married to me anymore."

Liv looked out the window and saw it was getting dark, "Abby, where are you?"

"Driving around Santa Barbara. I thought Oliver would want to go home but he said that he was having too much fun with your kids and Big Jerry said that he could stay because he is an honorary grandchild."

Liv sat up, "Come to the Four Seasons Room 338."

Abby shook her head on the phone, "No, Liv. You and Fitz are spending time together. I shouldn't have called."

Liv sighed, "Abby, get your ass here before I drag my husband to the car so we can come and find you. You've got 15 minutes."

"Ok."

They hung up. Fitz took Liv's phone, "What's going on?"

Liv shook her head, "She said her marriage is over."

Fitz groaned, "I hate to say it but that damn marriage was over long before it started."

"I know. But I can't tell her that. She is my friend. It's my job to support her."

"No your job as her friend is to tell her the truth. Trust me, if you don't, I damn sure will."

Ten minutes later, they heard a knock at the door.

Liv opened the door and a crying Abby walked in. Liv pulled her into a hug. Fitz closed the door as they walked to the couch to sit down. Fitz sat on the coffee table in front of Liv.

Liv rubbed Abby's back, "I need you to stop crying long enough to tell me what's going on."

Fitz handed her some tissue so she could wipe her face.

Abby took a deep breath, "I called Leo to ask him about his day. He has been complaining lately how I don't take any interest in him or things he cares about. When I called, he gave me attitude and said, 'Let me guess. Ollie must be busy and now you remember that you have a husband at home.' I told him that I was trying to show some interest like he has been complaining about lately. He said 'it hasn't been lately.' He claims he's always complained but it wasn't until he moved out of the bedroom a few weeks ago that I started to listen. We got into this huge argument and he asked me why did I marry him. I asked him why did he ask me to marry him. He says he didn't officially ask me. We basically made an agreement that it was in best interest for Ollie if we got married. Finally, I just point blank asked him if he wanted a divorce. He said he didn't know. Then I hung up on him."

She fell into Liv's lap crying hysterically. Fitz made eye contact with Liv. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. Fitz needed Liv to deliver some tough love to Abby.

Liv rolled her and spoke softly to Abby, "Sweetie, why did you agree to marry Leo?"

Abby sat up and frowned at Liv, "Are you serious? You're taking his side?"

Liv shook her head, "No, Abby. This isn't about sides. It is really a legitimate question."

Fitz took Abby's hand, "Abby, Liv and I were at your wedding. We were the only ones at your wedding. I have been to all kinds of weddings and just because you decided to go to the justice of peace didn't make it any less special than a big elaborate one. Even with all of that being said. I have never seen two people who didn't want to get married more than you and Leo. So, Liv is asking a legitimate question. Why did you and Leo get married?"

Abby laid her head back down in Liv's lap. She cleaned face, "Things were good between us for a while. Eventually it started going downhill. We were going to breakup but then I found out I was pregnant with Ollie. He became the glue that held us together. When he was four, we were teaching him his name and he asked why I didn't have the same name like him and Leo. That was when we decided it would be best to get married so that Ollie isn't confused. We just had our 4-year anniversary 3 months ago and I forgot because I was busy with Ollie doing his end of the year play. When I got home, we had this huge blowup and things haven't been good since but if I am honest things were horrible before."

Liv rubbed Abby's back, "Do you want to stay married? Do you want to work on your relationship or do you want to walk away?"

Abby wiped her eyes, "I really don't know."

Fitz cleared his throat, "Abby, every relationship has one of the 'grass is green on the other side' moments. Liv and I went through it as well."

Abby was surprised, "Really? I thought you guys had as close to a perfect marriage as anyone could have. I've seen Liv ask you for your wallet and you give it to her no questions asked. Leo would ask a million and one questions. He would be scared that I was going to take money from his account."

Fitz interrupted, "Why do you have separate accounts? I can give Liv my wallet because I trust her and my money is her money and vice versa. We have the same cards and the same account. I know that when she is asking for my wallet it's because she needs cash. Liv never carries cash. I know my wife because I took the time to know her."

Abby nodded, "But you just said you went through a phase."

Liv agreed, "We did but at the time we didn't know that it was that phase. We were basically going through the motions until things started to build up."

Fitz spoke, "It was me than her. We had 3 kids at the time. Allie was 5, Tommy was 3 and Patty was almost 1. Liv and I were mostly passing ships. Our kids were pulling us away from each other. Even at work, I wanted to be around her but I didn't want to crowd her and we weren't spending a lot of time together. Things got so bad that I stopped eating breakfast with her and kids. I mainly stayed in the man cave to myself. I figured if she didn't see me then we could avoid any argument."

Abby sniffed, "So what happened? How did everything come to a head?"

Liv looked at Fitz, "Go ahead."

Fitz frustratedly pushed his fingers through his hair, "Keep in mind that these were not my proudest moments. But a week before we reached our breaking point, Tommy was at your house with Oliver. I was in the man cave with Patty when Liv and Allie came back from their dance class…"

 _Allie came running into the man cave, "Daddy, daddy, guess what?"_

 _Bouncing Patty, "What is it, Princess?"_

" _We are having a preview show for our recital. Mommy is dancing too. Are you going to come see us?"_

 _Fitz shook his head, "Sorry, Princess. Daddy will make the recital but not the preview show."_

 _Allie pouted, "Okay, daddy."_

 _She stomped out the room. Fitz looked up to see Liv standing in the doorway with her arms crossed._

 _She glared at him, "Really? Do you have some super important meeting that you can't miss?"_

 _He grunted, "What the fuck is the problem now, Liv?"_

 _She walked into the room, "You are the problem, Fitz. Your daughter is excited for you to see her show and you act like you can't be bothered."_

" _If I can't be bothered then why are you bothering me?"_

 _Liv rolled her eyes, "I came to check on my son. Did you give him his medicine?"_

 _He huffed, "Yes, Liv. I know how to take care of my son. I don't need you micromanaging me or anything that I do."_

" _Me checking on my children while they are in your custody is not micromanaging. It is my right as their mother to be concerned and ask questions."_

" _Whatever. Here then. You take him that way you won't have to be concerned about him being in my care."_

Abby was shock, "Wow, Fitz, you were a Grade A asshole."

Fitz nodded, "Like I said, not my proudest moment."

Liv spoke softly, "Yeah, I cried most of the day while caring for the kids. He didn't come out of that room until he was sure I asleep in bed but little did he know I didn't sleep much during that time.

Fitz continued, "So the next day was my weekly basketball outing with the fellas…"

 _Fitz was listening to the boys talk about all the fun they've been having this past week. He was kind of zoned out._

 _Harrison hit him the chest with the ball, "What's been up with you, Fitz? What new in your world?"_

 _Fitz shook his head and dribbled the ball, "Nothing much. Same old, same old. Patty has an ear infection and the doc prescribed antibiotics that gave him a diaper rash so he is basically screaming on the regular. Allie keeps dancing around the house knocking shit over. Tommy is going through a 'mine' phase. Everything is his and he gets mad when you touch it. Liv bitches and complains about shit I do and don't do. Same old shit."_

 _Huck was concerned, "Is everything okay, Fitz? I've never heard you speak bad about your family."_

 _Fitz bounced the ball hard, "It's not my family. It's me. I feel drained like I don't know what to do or where my place is anymore. I need a break. I need to unwind. I just don't know what to do anymore."_

 _Stephen took the ball from him, "You are going out with us next Friday. What you need is a night with your boys. You can get some drinks and if you need a little action on the side, your secret is safe with us."_

 _Fitz shook his head, "I'm not cheating on my wife."_

 _Stephen raised one hand, "Whatever man. I'm just trying to help you relieve some stress. I'm sure you and Liv aren't having that much sex. Maybe you need to think about stepping out to get your needs fulfilled."_

 _Fitz snatched the ball back, "Look, I will go out for drinks but I don't need to step out on my family."_

 _Harrison decided to be the voice of reason, "The way you are talking, it's sounds like you've already been stepping away from your family."_

 _Fitz sighed, "I think I am questioning if I am missing out on something."_

 _Stephen clapped his hands, "A night with the boys is what you need. You can be my wingman again. Getting your legs back under you is what you need."_

 _Fitz hit him with the ball, "I am going out for drinks only. Not to find someone to fuck or to be your wingman. Got it."_

 _Stephen rubbed his arm where the ball hit him, "Okay, damn. I got you."_

Abby waved her hand, "Okay, hold up. You made plans to hang out with your boys because you needed to get away from your family?"

Fitz looked remorseful at Liv, Yeah."

Abby sat up and looked at Liv, "Why didn't I know any of this when it happened?"

Liv wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know. I think I was under so much stress at the time that I barely had time to talk to anyone. I chose to deal with it silently."

Abby grabbed Liv's hand and looked at Fitz, "So I guess you had a big argument when you came home and told Liv."

Fitz felt his throat closing as he tried to swallow. He croaked, "No." He cleared his throat to try to speak, "I didn't tell her until I was dressed to walk out of the house that Friday night."

Abby couldn't believe her ears, "Wait a minute. You didn't tell your wife that you were leaving her with 3 kids until you were walking out of the door."

Fitz hung his head unable to look at his wife, "Yeah, she was in the play room with the kids. I walked in and basically told her that I was going out and that I would be back when I felt like coming back."

Abby used her tissue to wipe Liv's eyes, "What happened when you went out?"

Fitz throat was dry and hoarse, "I drove to Stephen's house and I met up with the guys. Stephen drove us to the club. We got the usual VIP table. Stephen knew some of the regular girls that hung out. They came to our table to talk and drink."

 _Fitz sat there nursing his drink slowly wondering what the hell was he doing there. Stephen was swapping spit with some girl Fitz had never seen and this was after he spent the entire time in car talking about his new girlfriend._

 _He thought about the last time he went to a club. Tommy had colic and was driving him and Liv insane. His wife was one step from pulling out her hair. He arranged for Maya and Eli to babysit while he took his wife out. She had a great time that night. He knows that he is not the best dancer in the world but he tried and she was happy just to be with him. He looked at his wedding ring and wondered when was the last time he tried to make his wife happy._

 _He was so in his head when he looked up all of his friends were gone leaving a woman sitting at his table._

 _She waved at him, "Your friends said I could sit here."_

 _Fitz showed his wedding ring, "I'm married."_

 _She laughed and shook her head, "No, I am not here to hit on you. My friends are dancing with your friends. This is supposed to be a celebration for me but I don't feel like having a good time."_

 _Fitz decided to make conversation, "What are you celebrating?"_

 _She showed him her wedding ring, "My divorce."_

 _Fitz looked at her strangely, "If you are celebrating your divorce, why are you still wearing your ring?"_

 _She pointed towards the dance floor, "They are celebrating. Me, I am sitting here slowly realizing that I just made the worst mistake of my life."_

" _Who wanted the divorce?"_

 _She pointed to herself, "I did. I thought I was missing something from my life. We have 2 kids and I felt caged. My friends seemed to be having the time of their lives while I was home playing the loving wife and mother. I started having an affair with a guy from work because it was fun and exciting. I thought I was in love with him. I asked my husband for a divorce. He cried and told me that he loved me even after I revealed my affair. I moved out and continued my affair leaving my husband and kids at home. I wanted to introduce my lover to my kids but he told me that our relationship wasn't serious enough for him to meet them. He wasn't looking to be a family man. He broke up with me the next day. I thought that I could use that time to find myself. I thought I had time to figure it out. Then my lawyer called and said my husband signed the papers. He wasn't contesting anything."_

 _Fitz took a swallow of his beer, "That was a complete 180 from his original argument."_

 _She nodded, "I thought so too. Today we had a heart to heart before we signed the final decree. He said he wanted me to be happy and if being divorced made me happy then he was not going to stand in my way."_

 _Fitz thought about his situation, "Did you ever tell him that you were unhappy?"_

 _She shook her head, "I don't think I ever did. We argued and yelled but I never told him how I felt or even took his feelings into consideration. I used to be at home with my family wishing I could hang out and have fun with my friends. Now that I am here, I want nothing more than to be at home having family movie night with some popcorn and pizza watching Zootopia or some shit like that. I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side."_

 _Fitz looked at his ring and then his beer. He sat it down on the table and stood up, "Do yourself a favor and go home. Not to where you live but to your family."_

 _She shrugged, "He might not take me back."_

 _Fitz took a few bills out of his wallet, "He damn sure not going to take you back if you keep sitting here."_

" _Where are you going?"_

 _Fitz took a deep cleansing breath, "I am taking my own advice. I am going home to my wife and apologize to her for not being the man she married then I am going to step up and be the man that my family needs. You have a good night."_

 _Fitz walked to the dance floor and grabbed Stephen's arm away from the girl he was dancing with, "I am heading out."_

 _Stephen smiled, "You finally caved and decided to get you some ass."_

 _Fitz rolled his eyes, "Naw, dude. I'm going home to my family."_

 _Just then some dude grabbed Stephen on the other side, "You're the one that's been kissing my girl?"_

 _Before Stephen could respond, the guy punched him across the face. The next few minutes were a blur. Punches were thrown left and right. Fitz landed a few and some landed on him. The brawl ended with him and his boys along with the other guy and his friends getting arrested._

 _Sitting in the cell, they all looked at each other. Their bond was $300 each. Stephen used the phone first to call his girlfriend. The call didn't last long. She basically told him that she wasn't spending her hard earn money to get him out of jail and hung up in his face._

 _Huck and Harrison had no one they could call to bail them out. Fitz walked to the phone and dialed Liv's number._

 _It was after midnight and he knew she was asleep._

 _She answered on the third ring with her voice full of sleep, "Mmm. Hello."_

 _He closed his eyes and whispered, "Livvie."_

 _She sat up with a start. It wasn't his custom ringtone that she heard, "Fitz, where are you?"_

" _We are in the county jail. Stephen was making out with some dude's girl and he didn't like it. It was a huge fight and they arrested all of us."_

 _Liv let out a frustrated sigh, "Seriously. I just got Patty to sleep. I have been going nonstop all day while you have been out living single and carefree with your friends. Now you need me to help you. Why didn't you and your friends call one of your hoes?"_

" _Livvie, baby,-"_

 _She yelled, "No, you don't get to call me that or say anything to me. I wasn't important enough for you to tell me you had plans until you were ready to leave. Now that you've had your fun, you call me to bail you out. Where were you when Stephen was making out with some girl?"_

 _Fitz shook his head because he didn't want to answer, "Baby-"_

 _She yelled louder, "Where were you!"_

" _I was at the table drinking a beer."_

" _Were you alone?" He knew that was the next question. It was like watching a train wreck that you can see coming from a mile away._

 _He wanted to disappear, "No."_

 _He heard her throat catch. He explained, "Baby, she was nobody. She just sat there because her friends were dancing. Baby-"_

 _She shook her head as she cried, "It doesn't matter. I will bail you out. Make sure to tell your friends that I wanted every dime of my money back and I want you to get the hell out of this house."_

 _He heard the line click._

 _Fitz walked back to the bench where the other guys were laughing and joking like everything was funny. Harrison was reenacting his part in the fight. When Fitz sat down, Stephen interrupted Harrison's story._

" _Is Liv coming to get us out?"_

 _Fitz nodded, "Yeah, she said you guys better pay her back."_

 _They all agreed._

 _Stephen seemed impatient, "Did she say how long it would take for her to get here? We might be able to make it back before last call."_

 _Fitz became angry and sucker punched him in the jaw, "Have you lost your damn mind? I just called my wife at midnight to come bail us out of jail because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. She has to wake my 3 kids up and get them in the car but as long as she makes here in time for you to get some ass then everything is cool with you."_

 _Stephen gripped his jaw, "What the fuck is your problem? No one made you come out with us. It was your choice, remember."_

 _Fitz nodded his head, "You're right. I made the wrong choice. I chose fun over my family. Lately I've been putting everything before my family. But not anymore. I'm done playing Sunday ball for a while. I need to be fully devoted to my family and that means I need to take a step back from you guys. I thought I was missing out on something. And tonight showed me that I was. I am missing out on being there for my kids. I am missing out on loving my wife. Love is about more than sex. You guys haven't changed and that's okay for you. I am at a different place in my life and it's time that I accept that I have only one best friend. That's my wife."_

 _Fitz walked off and sat in the corner of the cell by himself. After 10 minutes Huck came and sat by him._

 _He spoke quietly, "I never told you this but I envy you."_

 _Fitz turned and looked at him._

 _Huck nodded his head, "Yeah, we are all locked in this cell together but you're the only one that has someone to call when you need them."_

" _Yeah, I haven't said more than a few words to her all week but she is coming down here to bail me and my sorry ass friends out."_

 _Huck had a thought, "Where would Liv get $1200 cash at this time of night?"_

 _Fitz chuckled as remembered Liv coming to him with this idea, "We have some cash in our emergency safe. Liv thought it would be a good idea to have cash on hand just in case. She keeps a record book of withdrawals and deposit. Anytime either of us withdraws money, we must put it back. She is like that with our bank account as well. She is very detailed. She keeps our house running smoothly."_

 _Huck gave him a small smile, "That's what I want. I want a partner. Someone to lay down with at night and hold me up during the day."_

 _Fitz sighed, "Yeah, I got to be the man that she married and not this asshole anymore. I've got to show her and my kids that they are the most important people in my life. I think I am in for the fight of my life."_

 _Just then they heard the guard shout, "Grant! Finch! Wright! Munez! Your bail has been posted."_

 _They were released from the cell and processed out. Fitz asked the officer at the desk, "Did you see the woman that posted the bail?"_

 _He nodded, "Yeah, beautiful black woman. She had a crying baby on her hip and two sleepy whining children by her side. She left as soon as she paid the money."_

 _They walked outside the police station where a few cabs were waiting. Stephen, Harrison and Huck walked towards one cab and Fitz walked towards another._

 _Harrison shouted, "You can ride back to the club with us and one of us could take you to your car."_

 _Fitz shook his head, "That's okay. I got some things I need to do. I'll holla."_

 _The cab took Fitz to Stephen's house where he immediately got in his car. He stopped by the store on his way home to buy some groceries and flowers for the house. It was a little after 3 when he walked into the house. He went straight into his bedroom and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Patty was asleep in the bassinet beside the bed while Allie and Tommy slept on the opposite side of Liv putting her in the middle. It was easy to see that they all were exhausted._

 _Fitz left the room and went to the kitchen to put everything away. He put the flowers in a vase in the center of the table._

 _After that he went to the playroom. It was a mess. It was so unlike Liv to leave it like that. He took his time cleaning up and disinfecting their toys like Liv does it. Then he straightened up all the kids room and made their beds. He did two loads of laundry including folding them and putting them away._

 _About 6 am, he took a shower in the kids' bathroom then sat down on the couch in the living to close his eyes for a few minutes. He woke up when he felt tiny fingers playing with his eyelids._

 _Allie laughed, "Morning daddy."_

 _Hearing her laugh melted his heart, "Good Morning Pretty girl. Come give daddy some love."_

 _She crawled in his lap. Fitz almost squeezed her to death. He held her and kissed her head, "Daddy loves you so much baby."_

 _He heard another small voice, "Da-de!"_

 _He had tears in his eyes when he saw Tommy standing there, "Come here Tommy boy."_

 _Fitz held both of kids with all of his might. This was where he was needed the most. He looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 7:30. He gave both of them kisses before putting them down._

" _I am going upstairs to get Patty so that Mommy can sleep a later then I will come back down to get you guys dressed for the day. Then I will make Daddy's famous chocolate chip pancakes."_

 _They both cheered as Fitz walked upstairs. Liv and Patty were still asleep. He grabbed the bassinet and brought Patty downstairs. He played with the kids for a little while then gave them each a bath and got them dressed. He was sure that Liv bathe them before bed but the thought of his kids being inside that jailhouse made him wanted to scrub that memory from their bodies. Afterwards he took them to the kitchen so he could prepare breakfast for them._

 _Liv slowly opened her eyes and two things caught her attention. The first thing she noticed was it was almost 9 am. It had been a while since she had slept that late. The next thing she noticed were that her children were nowhere in sight especially Patrick._

 _Liv jumped out of bed in a panic state. She yelled their names, "Allie! Tommy! Patty! Where are you guys?"_

 _Allie yelled back, "Kitchen!"_

 _She rushed down the stairs, "Why are you in the kitchen without an ad-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she walked into the kitchen to Patty in his high chair eating bananas, Tommy and Allie setting the table while Fitz flipped pancakes._

 _Fitz smiled brightly, "Morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?"_

 _Liv folded her arms, "Why are you here?"_

 _Fitz looked around like it was obvious, "I am making breakfast for my family."_

 _Allie smiled, "Yeah mommy, daddy making pancakes."_

 _Tommy showed Liv a bowl, "Look mommy stawberry."_

 _Liv gave her kids a smile, "It's STRAWBERRY, baby. And don't put that where Patty can reach them. He is allergic to them."_

 _Fitz frowned at that information, "Since when is he allergic."_

 _Liv put her hand on her hip, "Since I took him to the doctor last month for an allergy test. Remember, you didn't want to be bothered that day."_

 _Pouring the batter on the griddle, "I still think as his father, I should have been informed."_

 _She pointed at him, "If you wanted to know, all you had to do was read it on the damn refrigerator."_

 _The kids all said, "oooooooh."_

 _Liv looked apologetic, "Sorry kids. Mommy said a bad word."_

 _Fitz put the bacon on the plate as he spoke for the kids, "Tell Mommy it's okay. We forgive her."_

 _The kids nodded their heads as they went on setting the table._

 _Liv crossed her arms and looked at Fitz, "Let me rephrase my original question. Why are you here in the house?"_

 _Fitz motioned around, "I live here. My wife and kids are here. This is where I belong."_

" _No you chose to be with your hoe-hopping friends instead of your family. You need to be where you want to be."_

 _He pointed to the floor, "This is where I want to be. Nothing happened last night. I went out to have a few drinks with my friends. I didn't go looking for anyone else. I love you and I know lately I haven't been here 100% mentally and physically but that changes right here and right now. You and these kids will be my priority no matter what."_

 _Liv scoffed, "Yeah until you have the next midlife crisis. You can feed the kids then you can get the hell out. I need to clean the playroom."_

" _I've already done it. I've straightened their rooms. They have been changed and Patty has taken his medicine. There is nothing for you to do but have breakfast with your family."_

 _Liv shook her head, "I'm not hungry."_

 _Allie pouted, "Come on Mommy. Eat with us. I made the batter."_

 _Liv sighed, "I can't eat chocolate chip pancakes, baby."_

 _Fitz put a place in her spot, "Which is why I made yours plain. Along with eggs over well, turkey bacon and beef sausage. All gluten free."_

 _Liv reluctantly took her seat next to Patrick whose high chair was placed between hers and Fitz's chair. She ate silently while Fitz fixed the kids' plate._

 _He finally sat down with his food after everyone else's plate was made. He'd grabbed the paper from the fridge reading over Patrick's allergy list._

 _Patty started banging on his high chair, "Nan-na! Nan-na!"_

 _Fitz tried to calm him down, "ok, man. Do you want some bacon? Wait." He squinted his eyes as he looked at the list, "Can he eat bacon?"_

 _Patrick was screaming out the entire time. Fitz kept looking over the list trying to figure out what to give him. Meanwhile Liv got up from the table and grabbed a banana and knife. She peeled the banana then cut it putting a few slices on Patty's table._

 _He clapped his hands then quieted down as he started eating his bananas._

 _Fitz sat there in shock. He was stunned as he looked at Patrick, "When did he start that? I didn't know he learned a new word."_

 _Allie laughed, "Daddy, you are a slow poke. He been saying that."_

 _Tommy got up from his chair and walked by Patty, "Nana, Patty."_

 _Patty put a banana slice in Tommy's mouth. Tommy and Allie clapped which made Patty clap too._

 _Allie smiled, "Mommy is teaching him and Tommy how to share. Because big boys and girls share."_

 _Patty clapped and smiled._

 _Fitz looked at Liv who had unshed tears in her eyes. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry that I haven't been here. But I promise you that I won't miss anything from now on."_

 _Tears fell from Liv's eyes as she quickly wiped them away, "Hurry up and eat Allie we have to get ready for your preview recital." Liv stood up from the table, "I need to get dressed so that we can go before traffic gets too bad."_

 _Fitz stood and took her plate, "I've got the kids and the kitchen. Go get dressed."_

 _Liv walked out without acknowledging him or his words. Fitz noticed that she didn't eat much but he decided not to push her. He cleaned the kitchen and packed the kids up to leave._

 _Liv came downstairs dressed in tight yoga pants and an off the shoulder shirt. Fitz jealousy was starting to rear its ugly head but he decided to let it go._

 _Liv called Allie, "Let's go baby."_

 _Allie grabbed the diaper bag while Fitz picked up both the boys._

 _Liv was shocked by what was happening, "Where are you going?"_

 _Fitz looked at her strangely, "My daughter wanted me to see her preview recital so that what we are going to do."_

 _Liv crossed her arms, "You said you couldn't make it."_

" _Nothing is more important than supporting my wife and daughter. Now are you going to stand here and question everything I do or are you going to get in the truck."_

 _Liv walked outside and Fitz buckled the kids in the car. At the preview, each act rehearsed twice. Allie was with the bumble bees. It was a dance and tumbling act. Fitz was so proud of her. She smiled and waved at him when she was finished. There was a brief pause while they cleared the stage._

 _A few guys sat around Fitz. It looked like it was the dad's section. One of them near him spoke to him, "This is your first preview."_

 _Fitz nodded, "Yeah, my daughter asked me to come."_

 _The man gave a sneaky smile, "You are in luck because they have a really hot dancer coming up next. She's why the boys and I hang around even after our kids are done. Rumor has it that she is married but we've never seen a husband or anyone. Plus, she never has her ring on. To be honest, I think her dance partner is trying to get with her. They are always practicing later than everyone. I think he likes to practice so he can touch her ass."_

 _The curtains opened and Liv stood on stage with a very tall, buff black dude stood a few feet away. She had removed her off the shoulder shirt for a skin-tight camisole. Her outfit was so tight it looked painted on her. Her partner wore loose pants with a skin-tight tank top._

 _The guy next to Fitz touched his shoulder, "Didn't I tell you? Hot as hell."_

 _The music started and Fitz could not believe his eyes. A few months ago, when Liv mentioned taking up dance again, he was happy because it meant he would be free of her for a few hours every week. He had no idea how intimate dancing could be._

 _As she and her partner danced to 'Pills and Potion' by Nicki Minaj, she twirled and danced around him keeping him within arms' reach. He pulled and lifted her over his body. It would have been a beautiful dance if the woman getting touched by another man was not his wife._

 _After the second run, the partner threw Liv over his shoulder and carried her off the stage as she was laughing. Fitz couldn't remember the last time she was so carefree with him. Then he remembered that he didn't really try too much._

 _He packed the kids up after everything was complete and waited in the truck for Liv. He watched as she came out smiling and talking to a few people. She finally got into the truck and Fitz drove off wanting to get the hell away from the dance studio._

 _Allie giggled, "You good, Mommy!"_

 _Liv turned to face the kids in the back, "Thank you baby."_

 _Tommy laughed, "Deac said he was gonna drop you if I touched his hat." He fell over laughing._

 _Liv laughed at his cute giggles, "You wanted him to drop Mommy? I thought you were my friend."_

 _Allie raised her hand, "I your friend, mommy. I telled Deac that I was going to punch him if he dropped you."_

 _Liv gave her a high five, "Thanks for having mommy's back baby." She stuck her tongue out at Tommy._

 _Patrick was starting to fall asleep. Liv held her hand out to Allie, "Pass me Patty's bag so I can give him his medicine."_

 _Keeping his eyes on the road, Fitz spoke, "I gave it to him already. I think he is feeling better because he hasn't been very cranky today."_

 _She turned towards the front and nodded her head._

 _He turned to get on the freeway, "Who is that guy you were dancing with? Deac? I've never heard of him?"_

 _Liv grabbed her phone from her bag, "His name is Deacon Taylor but everyone calls him Deac. Miss Sanders paired us together for this recital. He is really good which makes up for what I lack."_

 _He grabbed her hand, "I think you did great. I had no idea you could dance like that."_

 _She subtly moved her hand from his, "Thanks. I worked hard. I haven't danced this much since college."_

 _He let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you need to go anywhere? I can take you shopping. I know you need a dress for the fundraiser we are going to in three weeks."_

 _Shaking her head, "No, I have a boutique appointment tomorrow while you are playing ball."_

 _He turned towards home, "I'll go with you then. I'm not playing ball with the guys for a while."_

" _That's okay. I'm sure you have something more important you could be doing. I think a game or something is coming on that you could watch. I will be fine."_

 _He groaned, "I wish you would stop pushing me away."_

 _She looked up from her phone, "I wish for a lot of things. I wish I didn't have to bail you and your friends out of jail. I wish the kids and I were enough for you to stay home."_

" _You are enough and I am trying to show you. What more do I have to do?"_

" _One day doesn't erase months of resentment and distance. It doesn't dry the tears I've cried while YOU pushed ME away. Now that it's on you, you don't like it, I don't give a fuck."_

" _Well I will spend every day for the rest of my life showing you. Starting with today and going with you tomorrow."_

" _Whatever."_

 _She put her earbuds on, leaned back and closed her eyes._

Abby looked at Liv, "How long did it take for you to forgive him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It took a while. He tried really hard to prove we were important. He had our assistants to link our schedule so that we could have lunch together. Two days a week, he would let the kids come upstairs from the company's daycare so they could nap in our offices. Friday nights became family movie nights. We had picnics in the park and days at the beach. He bought Tommy his first skateboard and found him an instructor to help with the basics. He took being a hands-on dad to a new level."

Abby smiled, "So that saved your marriage?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, I got her to agree to marriage counseling. We started out once a week then twice a month. Now we only go once a month."

Abby's eyes got big, "You still go. You've been married like forever."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Thanks for making us feel old. But yeah we go. We had to learn that marriage is a work in progress. Everything isn't going to be happy and perfect but it will be okay as long as we both make the choice to continue to keep working on it."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, we learned that we had to take time for us separate from the children. It was Liv's idea to go to Italy as a birthday present to me a few months after that."

Abby waved her hand, "Isn't that the same trip that you got pregnant with Maddy?"

Liv smiled, "Yeah, she was our souvenir."

Abby laughed, "Only you guys would go on vacation to get a break from your three kids and come back pregnant with your fourth."

Fitz smiled, "Bottom line, is our marriage works because we continue to work at it. It's up to you to decide if your marriage is worth the work. Life is too short to settle."

Abby looked at Liv, "What do you think I should do?"

Liv grabbed her hand, "I can't decide that for you. Only you can make that decision but it must be what's best for you. Not Ollie or Leo but you. It must be a decision that you can live with. You need to be honest with yourself. The answers may not come overnight. You must decide if you have the energy to stay and work on your marriage or do you have the energy to leave. Neither of those will be easy."

Abby took a deep breath, "Yeah, I think I am going to find a hotel and crash for the night."

Fitz stood, "Abby, my wife would hurt me if I didn't at least offer you the second bedroom. It's empty since Tommy is not here."

Abby shook her head, "No thank you. I have imposed on your evening enough."

Fitz grabbed the room phone, "Let me call the front desk and see if they have a room available." He dialed the front desk.

A man answered on the second ring, "Mr. Grant, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, do you have any single rooms available for the night?"

He heard the clicking of a keyboard, "Yes sir, I do have one available."

Fitz smiled, "I would like to book that for a friend. You can charge it to my card and I'd like to book a couple's massage for my wife and me."

"Yes sir, I have the room booked. The key will be at the front desk. Your massage is scheduled for 7pm. Would you like a romantic dinner prepared and waiting in your room after your massage?"

Fitz smile, "Yes, that sounds wonderful and feel free to go all out. You have my wife's allergy list on file, right?"

"Yes sir. White or Red wine."

Fitz looked at Liv who was eyeing him suspiciously, "Red."

"Excellent sir. I will make sure you have the finest available."

"Thank you and charge any additional things our friend wants to my card as well."

"Will do."

Fitz hung up and smiled at Liv.

She smirked at him, "What did you just do?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Nothing." He looked at Abby, "They will have the key ready downstairs. If you want room service or something, just call and order it."

Abby shook her head, "I can't accept that, Fitz."

Fitz gave Abby a serious look, "Abby, you took great care of my wife and daughter before I came along. I can never repay you for the things you did for them. Sometimes your friends know just what to do to give you the push you need."

Abby scoffed, "How can you say that when your friends encouraged you to cheat on your wife and leave your family?"

Fitz put his hands in his pocket and rocked on the heels of his feet, "I thought that way at first. I was kind of angry. I began to wonder if they were truly my friends at all. But then Stephen came by the house."

 _Fitz was loading the truck with food and toys. Tommy and Allie were trying to help but they were dropping more stuff than they were putting in the truck. It was Wednesday of the same week. Liv was slowly warming up to him and he could breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't lost her completely. He started chasing Tommy around the yard after he hit Fitz on the leg with his plastic baseball bat._

 _Allie yelled, "Run Tommy before the tickle monster gets you."_

 _Fitz chased after him, "You hit me on purpose, didn't you? The tickle monster has found his next victim."_

 _Tommy giggled and ran as fast as his little legs could go, "Sowwy Da-de, I a good boy!"_

 _Fitz growled, "Tickle monster eats good boys for dinner."_

 _Fitz caught Tommy and tickled him until Tommy laughed so much he had to stop to breathe. After he stopped, Fitz looked up to see Stephen's car pulling up the driveway. He held Tommy on his hips while Allie was wrapped around his leg. Stephen parked his car and got out. This was the first time Fitz had seen or heard from one of his friends since they left the jailhouse._

 _Allie ran towards Stephen, "Uncle Stephen!"_

 _Stephen picked her up and gave her a hug, "Hey, big girl. I think you have gotten heavier since I last saw you."_

 _She smiled, "Daddy is taking us to the park to feed the ducks. They have a playground with a merry go around too. It's going to be fun. Are you going?"_

 _Stephen shook his head, "Naw big girl. I just need to talk with your dad for a bit then I will be on my way."_

 _Tommy had his head on Fitz shoulder. Fitz slowly put him down on the ground, "Allie take Tommy in the house and make sure we got everything off the floor. Both of you need to us the potty then see if mommy is ready to go."_

" _Ok daddy. Come on, Tommy." She took her brother's hand and together they walked into the house._

 _Fitz looked at Stephen, "What are you doing here? Did you come to ruin my life some more?"_

 _Stephen gave a sinister laugh, "The only person who is trying to ruin your life is you. But to answer your first question, I came by to bring the bail money from the other night. It should cover mines plus yours and the guys. You and the guys only got arrested because you had my back. I figured I should be the one to pay Liv back."_

 _He handed Fitz the money. Instead of $1200, it was $1400. Fitz tried to hand him $200 back, "This is too much."_

 _Stephen raised his hand in surrender, "No, that's the money I won from betting Harrison and Huck. I figured Liv deserved it after she had to drag the kids out in the middle of the night."_

 _Fitz looked at him strangely, "What bet?"_

" _We made a bet to see how long it would take for you to wise up and bring your ass back home."_

" _Why not just try to talk some sense into me?"_

" _That day playing ball when you complained about your family, those were typical behaviors that kids do. I have a baby sister so I know. You were being selfish but you needed to see for yourself the life you could have if you didn't wise up and go home."_

 _Fitz thought for a minute, "The woman at the club was a set up."_

 _Stephen smiled, "Yeah, she is some actress Harrison is messing around with. We know you well enough to know that your family is everything to you. I was your best man and I worked hard to get you to the altar and if I need to kick you in the ass to get your head straight I will."_

 _Fitz put the money in Stephen's chest, "Keep it. It's was a lesson that I needed and it was worth every penny. Although next time just tell me to stop being a pussy and get my ass home."_

 _Stephen smiled and took the money, "Thanks. I'm sorry about the fight. That was not planned. You had every right to hit me for that."_

 _Fitz gave him a bro hug, "No that was my fault. I should have had my ass at home in the first place."_

 _Liv and the kids started coming out of the house, Stephen waved, "Hey Liv."_

 _She waved back, "Hey Stephen. Did you come by to ask for your wingman tonight?"_

 _Stephen laughed, "Naw, he is retired and it looks to stay that way permanently."_

 _Liv got Patty and Tommy in the car to buckle them up. Allie pulled Fitz pants leg, "Let's go feed the ducks, daddy."_

 _He picked her up, "Okay, Princess."_

 _Stephen turned to go but stop to say one more thing to Fitz, "That family man thing looks good on you, bruh."_

 _Fitz nodded his head, "Thanks, man ."_

" _Anytime."_

Abby looked at Fitz, "So Stephen wasn't trying to get you to cheat on your wife?"

"No, he was just showing me that the grass isn't always greener on the other side."

Abby thought for a moment, "Maybe I need to test the waters before I make a final decision."

Liv shrugged, "You have to what's best for you, Abby."

Fitz stood by Liv, "Yeah, I agree. But don't think for second that my wife will be out there with you testing the waters. Her ass is going to be home or with me."

Abby laughed and looked at Liv while pointing to Fitz, "Does he still get jealous anytime a man looks at you?"

Before Liv could answer, Fitz spoke with some bass in his voice, "You goddamn right. She's mine. I own every inch of her and if I want to lock her ass up in my bedroom and throw away the key then that's what I will do. And she will enjoy every damn minute of it. Ain't that right, baby?"

Liv smiled, "You know it."

Abby got up rolling her eyes, "I will never understand you guys. I would kick Leo's ass if he said that shit to me but I guess that is why you guys work."

Liv walked her to the door and gave her a hug, "Call me if you need me. If you decide to go back early, Ollie can ride home with us. Or if you need him to stay the week, that's fine. We can get him to school plus he wears the same size as Patty. It's no trouble. Just let us know."

Abby gave her a weak smile, "I will." She told them bye and went downstairs to get her room key.

Fitz grabbed Liv around the waist from the back. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear, "I'm sorry."

She knows that he is apologizing for his behavior years ago, "It's okay. I forgave you and right now is what matters. If I am not mistaken I think I heard something about a massage."

He turned her to face him. He gave her a sensual kiss, "Haven't I told you about ear hustling while I am on the phone? You are just to go with the flow and let your man take care of you."

She put her arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "What if I don't? What if I want to be a bad girl? What are you going to do?"

His hands moved down her waist to grip her ass, "I think I need to spank this pretty little ass of yours. Bad girls get punished for not listening. I don't think you've been spanked in a while. I might need to remind you who the boss is around here. You are trying to top from the bottom and Big Daddy doesn't like that, does he?"

Liv bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "No sir."

He kissed her neck and lightly tapped her bottom, "Your husband is going to pamper you today and treat you like a queen. Then he's going to punish you tonight and fuck you like a slut. Is that what you want? If I give you that, will you be a good girl for Big Daddy."

She sighed and her eyes rolled back in her head, "oh yes, sir."

He pulled back and smiled, "Let's go get a massage."


	3. Chapter 3

After the massage, Liv and Fitz came back to the room to find a romantic dinner waiting on their balcony complete with wine, flowers and strawberries. Plus they found two cover dishes with filet mignon, asparagus with a bolognese sauce and loaded mashed potatoes.

Liv smiled when she saw everything, "This is amazing. I don't know why I am surprised every time you spoil me."

Fitz pulled out his chair and patted his lap, "You spoil me too. I don't remember the last time I went shopping for myself and I mysteriously keep getting new clothes."

Liv sat down and laughed, "You do shop for yourself. Remember the shirts you bought that said, 'Mr. Olivia Grant' or 'Don't touch, I'm happily married' and of course my favorite, 'My wife told me not to talk to strangers.' You bought those."

Fitz laughed into her side as he pulled her tightly towards him, "I wear those when I go shoot ball with guys once every other month or when we go off for drinks at a pub. I don't need no woman thinking I am available."

She smiled as she pulled her plate towards her but Fitz spanked her tight, "What happened to being good. You know the rules. When you sit in my lap, I feed you."

She gave him a quick kiss, "Sorry, I will be good."

He nibbled on her bottom lip, "Mmm. You know I love me some you."

She nibbled on him back, "I can't get enough of you."

He pulled back and she pouted. He smiled, "Let me feed you so that you can have some energy for later."

She ate what he fed her and drunk her wine enjoying spending quality time with her husband. She had one nagging thought in her head, "I think we should have told Abby the complete truth."

He looked at her strangely, "We did."

Liv shook her head, "No, your version makes you out to be the bad guy."

"I was."

Liv agreed, "Yeah but I am not blameless either. You do remember what happened at the recital."

 _The following Saturday night, Allie and Liv had their ending recital performance and everyone came to see. Fitz gritted his teeth throughout Liv's performance. His only solace was that after this, she would be back in her regular class without a partner._

 _After the show, Fitz took Patrick and Tommy backstage to see Liv and Allie. He brought flowers and balloons as a congratulatory job well done gift. The first thing he saw was Liv standing near a corner while her partner was talking to her with Allie on her hip. Fitz's jealousy flared as he overheard the tail end of the conversation._

"… _wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"_

 _Allie squealed when she saw him, "Daddyyyyy!" Which caused Liv and Deacon's conversation to be interrupted._

 _Liv put her down and she ran into her daddy's arm trying not to knock Patty in the head._

 _Tommy walked over by his mother. He cupped his hand over his mouth to make his voice deeper, "Deac!"_

 _Deacon smiled and gave him a high five, "Tom-Tom! My main man."_

 _Fitz gave Allie her flowers. He walked up to Liv and gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a simple kiss. Liv knew it was a claiming kiss which meant he heard Deacon ask her out._

 _As he pulled back, she saw the jealousy in his eyes. He turned to Deacon and introduced himself, "Fitzgerald Grant. Please to meet you."_

 _Deacon's mouth opened in recognition, "Oh Grant! Right. You must be the ex and the kids' father? It's cool. I know a lot of divorced couples that are still close."_

 _Fitz pulled his arm possessively around Liv. He had a frown on his face, "Ex? What do you mean? I am Olivia's husband and have been for the past 4 years. But my question for you is why are you asking my wife out on a date?"_

 _Deacon raised his hand in surrender, "I just assumed she was a single mother because I've never seen you and she always has at least 2 kids with her at all times. Plus, she never wears her ring. Whenever I would call her, she had time to talk or she sounded upset. It was an honest mistake. My bad."_

 _Fitz was fuming, "Well she is very much married and unavailable to you or any other man who has eyes for my wife."_

 _Fitz grabbed Liv and the kids then headed to the car. They met their family and friends at a local restaurant. Fitz poured on the charm never taking his hands off Liv. By his tight grip and look in his eyes, she knew he was pissed._

 _After dinner, he drove them home and quietly put each kid to bed. She breastfed Patty while he finished giving the other two a bath. The only time they spoke was if he asked where something was._

 _Once the kids were in bed, they went into the bedroom and Fitz locked the door. Liv went about her nightly ritual. Most people would be afraid in this situation but she knew her husband would never hurt her._

 _She was standing in front of the bathroom sink removing her makeup, "I told him that I was married. Every man there knew I was married."_

 _He remembered the guy at practice mentioned that he heard that she as married but he was still upset, "Why the fuck didn't you wear your wedding ring? That was my mother's ring. I gave it to you because it showed how special you are to me."_

 _She turned around to face him, "Which is the main reason why I took it off. The first time I danced with it, my fingers got sweaty and it fell off. I spent an hour looking for it. I know how special that ring is to you which is why I didn't want to lose it. I put it in my bag while I dance and I put it back on after I leave. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was married."_

 _She turned back around to finish brushing her teeth._

 _Fitz took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper, "What's the deal with him calling you? Why did he even have your number?"_

 _She walked out of the bathroom and he followed, "It started out with us exchanging numbers so we can find time to practice. He would call me and let me know when he had some free time. I would sometimes meet with him at the studio during the day so I could practice without the kids. You know that I am a perfectionist. I wanted everything to be right."_

 _He stripped down to his boxers, "During those meetings and phone calls, your husband never came up?"_

 _She sighed, "We never talked about anything personal. We weren't dating. It was strictly for dance."_

 _He got frustrated, "Then how the fuck did he know you were upset?"_

 _Liv shook her head, "He called last Friday to see if I wanted to practice before the preview show. I was upset because you had just walked like you couldn't get away from me and the kids fast enough. I was sitting there trying not to cry in front of the children when he called me. I was on the phone with him 2 minutes at the most."_

 _Fitz was quiet because all of her actions were justified. He slowly started to realize that he never gave her any justification for his. He sat on the bed and turned his back to her. He hung his head and mumbled, "I was ashamed."_

 _She walked around to face him on his side of the bed, "What?"_

 _He looked up with tears in his eyes, "I pushed you away because I was ashamed."_

 _She got on her knees and took his hands into hers, "What were you ashamed of?"_

 _A few tears fell, "I am ashamed of this uncontrollable need to be with you and it sometimes clouds my judgment and feelings."_

 _She kissed him hands, "Baby, what are you talking about? You're confusing me."_

 _He looked towards the ceiling and took a deep breath, "Sometimes when we are at work, if I haven't seen you in a few hours, I have to stop whatever it is I am doing to find you. I have left in the middle of meetings just to lay eyes on you. You probably remember the countless meetings of yours I have interrupted for no reason at all. Once I see you then I feel like all is right in my world. I think I would go insane if you worked anywhere else. It would be hard for me to function. I even entertained the idea of putting a tracking device in your phone."_

 _Liv pulled his head down to look him in the eye, "Please tell me you didn't."_

 _He chuckled a little, "No I didn't. I came really close one day because I didn't know where you were. I guess it was one of those days you met for dancing cause you had on casual clothes the next time I saw you. I didn't think about then. I was just so glad you were back. I dragged you into my office and ate out for a good 30 minutes."_

 _Liv looked starry eyed, "Yeah, I remember that day. You were hot and cold with me then. You wanted me then you would push me away."_

 _He nodded, "Yeah, I was ashamed of my behavior. It's like you are my drug sometimes. You love the high while you are doing but then you feel guilty and ashamed afterwards for doing or even wanting it. But that wasn't the final straw."_

" _What was the final straw?"_

" _I woke up in the middle of the night and I reached for you but you weren't there. I found you in Tommy's bed sleeping with him. I got angry at Tommy for taking you from me." He started to cry harded, "The next day…I…Oh god."_

 _She got up off the floor and crawled in his lap. She put his head on her shoulders and let him cry, "Nothing you say will make me think less of you."_

 _He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I yelled at my 3 year old son and told him he needs to grow up and stop being a baby who needs his mommy."_

 _She kissed his hair, "Why didn't you talk to me?"_

 _He shook his head on her shoulder, "I didn't want you to look at me differently. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I just became so angry that I thought it was best for you and the kids if I just put some space between us. I was jealous because my kids were taking your attention from me. What kind of father thinks like that? I'm a big disappointment. Then I thought if you knew how I felt, you would probably leave me."_

 _Liv held him until his breathing calmed, she kissed his forehead, "Allie said when she grows up, she wants to be just like you. She loves how you speak to everyone in the office building no matter their status or station."_

 _He smiled, "You do too."_

 _She shrugged, "Yeah but I could also run buck naked during a snowstorm and Allie wouldn't notice or bat an eye. She mimics mostly everything you do or say. She walked passed Danny the security guard last week. She asked how his family was doing. He said they were doing good then she said cool beans."_

 _Fitz burst out laughing because that is what he always says._

 _She slowly rubbed her back, "I don't know if you noticed but when we have to dress up for something, Tommy will only wear a tie if you are wearing the same color tie. Patty will walk all over this house looking for you if he has a boo-boo because you will act silly and sing the boo-boo song. Our kids love you and basically worship the ground you walk on. Trust me, the last thing you are to them is a disappointment."_

 _He rubbed his hands all over her body, "And what am I to you?"_

 _She whispered in his ear, "You are my king, my rock, and my foundation. There is no me without you. I love that you need me. I feel good knowing that I have that effect on you. You control everything inside of me and you pushing me away almost killed me inside. I need you to need me."_

 _He gripped her tighter, "I'm so sorry baby. I will never treat you or the kids like that again. I would rather die than to try and distance myself from you."_

" _I know. I believe you. We will get through it as long as we are together."_

 _He nodded, "From now on we are a team. You, me and the kids. Team Grant! We will always be there for each other and show as much support as possible. We will be better and stronger because we are together."_

 _She smiled in his hair, "I like that. Team Grant!"_

 _He trailed kissed up and down her neck, "Just so you know, I think this need for you will get worse before it gets better. I am trying my best to contain it but it's not working out. I need to be near you every second of every day. I think we may have to do some marriage counseling. Hopefully we can figure out a healthy way of dealing with it."_

 _Enjoying his kisses, "Whatever you want baby. I just want you to talk to me. Be open and honest with me so I can know what's going on with you. The team starts with us. Always tell me your feelings."_

 _He put his hand on her ass, "Right now I am still pissed that you let another man touch you and think that you were available. I hate that you gave him hope that you could possibly be his. What I really want to do is throw you across my knee and spank this ass for forgetting who you belong to."_

 _She was so turned on by his words, "What would you do if I said I would like that very much."_

 _He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes, "Are you serious? You would let me do that."_

 _She nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, I have been reading and studying the dynamics of BDSM relationship and I was hoping that we could explore it a little. It could be a way to alleviate stress for the both of us."_

 _He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, "Okay, we can look into that. I would like to study first so that I can make sure you are safe. No outside people will be brought into this marriage so if that thought is in your head, you can cancel that shit. No one will see you cum but me."_

 _She kissed his lips, "No one but you. It wasn't even a thought. I would never share you or my body with anyone else."_

 _He nodded, "We can keep it in the bedroom except for times when we are alone and I want you to fully submit to me. I would never undermine you in front of others including our kids. Like always, if I ever do something to trigger a bad memory for you, please tell me and I will never do it again."_

 _She smiled, "Okay."_

" _Anything else you want me to know?"_

 _She spoke softly, "I love it when you are rough with me."_

 _He whispered, "How rough?"_

" _Can't feel my legs in the morning' rough."_

 _He ran his hands through her hair, "Good to know. Right now, you are going to take a shower then I am going to spank this beautiful ass until you forget everything but my name."_

X X

Liv looked at her plate and realized Fitz had fed her over half of her food. She was actually full. He tried to give her another bite but she shook her head.

He sipped some of his wine, "I think your part in everything was a simple misunderstanding. More good than bad came out of it. We learned that lack of communication contributed to majority of our problems. We are a better couple-mentally, physically and damn sure, sexually. When we are better, our kids are better. Team Grant!"

She leaned her body back into his, "It is a great team."

Fitz smirked, "I did notice how you gave Abby a vague description of our lunch dates at work."

She smiled trying to look innocent, "What? We spend our lunch time together because you are hungry."

He kissed her neck, "But not for food. I wish I could live off eating your pussy. I would be a happy man. Although I don't object to you deep throating my cock during lunchtime either or during a conference call. You can do that anytime you'd like."

She rubbed his cock through his pants, "How about now?"

Fitz took her hand off his hard cock making her stand up, "Strip and get on the bed so I can fuck your face."

Liv did as instructed while Fitz stripped naked as well. She waited on her hands and knees on the bed. He stroked his cock as he walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge and she leaned across his lap to take his cock in her mouth.

He groaned as he felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around his cock, "Yeah, you are good cocksucker."

She nodded her head in response. She bobbed her head up and down taking him deeper.

He rubbed his hand down her back stopping at her bare ass that was sticking in the air. He gripped the right cheek and spanked her when she took him down her throat.

"You are not being a good girl."

He spanked her again on the left cheek making her moan.

His other hand grabbed her hair, "You are trying to make me cum, aren't you?"

He alternated spanking her right and left cheek. He played with her pussy between the hits and she got wetter and wetter with each stroke.

"Nobody plays in this pussy but me. If I catch another man near my pussy again, I will punish fuck this pussy all day. Do you hear me?"

She pulled her mouth off his cock to catch her breath, "Yes sir."

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. He force-fed his tongue down her throat. He never wanted her to forget who she belonged. The memory of her dance partner touching awoke the beast in him.

He pulled away and stood up, "Face the center of bed. Face down, ass up."

She turned sideways still on her knees. He stood behind her and rubbed his fingers all over her body.

He was heightened her arousal making her sensitive to his touch, "Who do you belong to?"

She moaned at his touches.

He spanked her harder than before, "I asked you a question. Who do you belong to, Mrs. Grant?"

She moaned very loudly, "You! I belong to you."

He dropped to his knees behind her, "This body is mine to do what I please. I am going to eat this pussy and you are going to enjoy it like a good slut because you like it when Big Daddy eats his pussy."

She screamed "yes!" as he attacked her pussy with his mouth. He spread her lips and latched on to her clit.

She gripped the bedspread holding on for dear life. She felt her orgasm building, "Can I cum, baby?"

He pushed two fingers inside of her, "Cum for me, Livvie. My Livvie can have whatever she wants."

She screamed his name as she came forcefully.

He latched on to her pussy again. He licked her essence as he fingerfucked her at the same time. He gave her permission to come a second time.

After she came down from her high, he rolled her over and put her toward the head of the bed. He pushed his cock into her making her gasp at the new sensation.

He started thrusting into her, "I love that I am the only person who gets to make you cum. I am the only one who gets to see you cum."

She pushed her hands in his hair, "Fuck me baby."

He raised her legs over her shoulder as he thrust got more forceful, "This what you want? You love the way I fuck you?"

"Yes!"

He raised her hips and slapped her ass, "Good, cause nobody fucks you but me."

His words started triggering her orgasm. He rubbed her clit pushing her over the edge. Her pussy squeezed his cock causing him to spill his seed inside of her.

He fell on top of her and they both paused to catch their breath. After while, he went to the bathroom and returned with a washcloth to clean her up. When they both were cleaned, he returned to bed pulling her to his chest.

He laid there for minute stroking her hair getting lost in the moment. He kissed her forehead before he spoke softly, "I heard there is a nice boutique close to dad's house. We can go there before we pick the kids up."

Liv started laughing loudly, "I knew it! I knew you were going to do it."

He looked confused, "Do what?"

She chuckled, "Every single time after we play the slut role, you try to take me shopping or buy me something."

He groaned, "I can't help it. You are my queen, my wife and the mother of my children. You are not a slut."

She looked him in his eyes, "Society has taught you that that's a bad word. I am proud to say I am the biggest slut in the world but only with my husband. I can be a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets. I know you love and respect me. That's all that truly matters."

He smiled, "I do love you."

"I love you too." She gave him a kiss. "Now let's go to sleep because I am sure it's going to be a fun ride home with our crew."

He laughed, "Every ride is fun for Team Grant!"


End file.
